A Spark in The Shadows
by Dhruvi Patel
Summary: Esmer McKinnon has always lived in the shadows of her sister the supposed Girl-Who-Lived. But when someone finally finds out of her existence she is ent to Hogwarts much to her family's dismay. Follow her as she falls in love with the one guy she can't have :The-Boy-Who-Lived, gives friendship a try, and finds out of the mistake that might finally snatch her out of the shadows.
1. Chapter 1 Dinner with the Boy-

** Disclaimer** Given to Me by Leannadrobisforever, the idea was hers but she deleted the story and I asked for it so she gave it me

**Chapter 1 Dinner with the Boy- Who-Lived, Girl-Who-Lived, and Family**

Esmeralda McKinnon sat on the tree branch looking up at the sky that never seemed to end. The sky that would follow her wherever she went. The sky, unlike everything else in her life that would be with her until the very end. Maybe it was this infatuation with the sky that kept Esmeralda outside all the time. Or maybe the fact that, in her opinion, her family were a bunch of arrogant pricks.

So that day, before the incident that would change Esmer's life forever began, Esmer was where you could usually find her. Up in some tree looking at the horizon thinking about how different her life would be if she never had parents who neglected her, if her sister wasn't one of the two people who was destined to save the world, if she wasn't born as a twin of the girl-who-lived.

Esmer suddenly coming out of her trance when she heard the birds in the trees start to fly away suddenly looked at her watch. Erg she was late. Frustrated at herself and the sky that held her mesmerised she jumped off the tree in a very calculated way that could only be obtained by someone who had been jumping off high trees their whole life, well at least until they knew how to run and jump. But Esmer had taught herself to walk very early in life, the first time was when she was in her crib crying and trying to get out because her parents had forgotten about her and forgot to feed her as well. Maybe it was the fact that her body was so hungry that it forgot that before you run you need to walk, because the next thing you knew she had jumped off the crib and was running towards the open door. A very peculiar sight it must have been to see a year old baby who hadn't even walked yet running off as her life depended on it, which in Esmer's case it did.

Esmer nervously pulled at her hair, a habit she had had since she was little, and cursed at herself again. She usually had her dinner early before her family so she wouldn't have to see them, but today was one of the rare days when she had forgotten and had been snapped out of her day-dreaming trance because of the birds, which like an alarm clock always flew off to their homes in the mountains at exactly 7:00. Esmer usually had her dinner at 6:00 and she had never been this late before. Usually when she heard the birds go off it meant that her parents were soon to be arriving and it was time to hide herself in her room.

She opened the door to the big old manor that was full of secret rooms and underground passages. She tiptoed around the main hall, guiding herself through the maze until she found the door to the dining room. Taking a deep breath and sincerely hoping that for some formidable reason her parents were late even though they had never been late a single day. She wouldn't have even bothered coming to dinner but as neglectful as her parents were they liked to punish her. And not coming to dinner was something that would surely make her get a punishment. Oh no they usually didn't hit her or do something too drastic but they did other thing that were bad like denying her sleep by saying if she closed her eyes for more than 3 seconds than they would kill her owl or something else that was precious to her. The only reason they even bothered punishing her was because for some reason her sister, Seraphina, loved watching her get punished or shouted at and her parents practically worshipped the ground Seraphina walked on.

Opening the door silently and peering in, she saw that heaven had not granted her wish because there they were, her parents and sister, and …. Oh hell apparently wanted to get revenge because there, laughing with the three kids of Satan were the Potters.

Cursing herself she decided her parents would be angrier and give a more drastic punishment if she interrupted their dinner with the Potters than they would be if she didn't come down to dinner. But it was too late, just before she closed the door a voice had spoken.

"Mum who is that girl by the door," the voice wasn't one she had encountered before so she made a good guess that it was probably Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and the boy who would be teaming up with her sister to kill dear old Voldy.

"Uh darling I don't know, umm come in dear" another voice called that was probably of Lily Potter's.

Knowing that she would embarrass her parents if she didn't come in and that would leave her with a bigger punishment she slowly stepped inside keeping her eyes on the floor as she sat beside her sister who was probably glaring at her. In front of her sister sat Harry Potter whose eyes she could feel on her.

"Uh yeah right um this is our other daughter who hates company and the sort so she likes to stay in her room," Mathew McKinnon stammered out.

"Uh yes she's a terribly homely child, twin of her sister and a thirteen year old squib so she doesn't got to Hogwarts either," Dorcas MacKinnon explained.

"Well dear I'm Mrs. Potter that's Mr. Potter and that's our son, the same age as you, Harry Potter," Lily Potter pointed at each person before giving a kind smile to Esmer.

"Um hi I'm Esmeralda McKinnon, but you can call be Esmer," Esmer sneaked a glance at her parents after saying this and they looked outraged at her darity to speak. This would probably call for a Type-3 punishment(the worst her parents ever gave her) so she might as well get it all out cause she had already gotten herself into trouble.

"And I'm not a squib they just like to pretend like I am," Esmer said with more confidence and she looked at her family, who looked furious, with defiance.

"Um she's just mentally unstable, keeps on thinking she's a wizard but that child doesn't have a drop of magic in her blood," her mother tried to undo the damage but it was clear that the Potters didn't believe her.

Esmeralda stayed quiet not daring to say anymore, that charge of adrenaline that had spiked her blood had long gone and she was thinking that her parents might just make a Type-4 punishment just for this. Then, quite suddenly, something had nudged her leg from underneath the table. Surprised she first looked at her sister who was too busy eating and then at Harry Potter the only other person who was close enough to do this. He was looking at her and when her eyes met his he mouthed "Are you okay?" Esmer was stunned because it had been a long time since someone had asked that question to her and then she nodded once and then he winked at her. _Winked_ at her. That flirt.

Esmer glared at him and he, seeming amused by her reaction, grinned. Oh man the guy was hot. His dark messy hair had that windswept look of that someone who had just come off a broomstick and his emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. He had that clear skin that made Esmer jealous and he had a pretty straight nose except for a very slight bomb which had probably been caused by the those glasses.

But Esmer could see where his looks came from. Lily and James Potter were a very attractive couple indeed. Esmer glanced at her own parents and decided that they might look attractive to other people with that dark blond hair and blue eyes but to her they would always look ugly. Seraphina had inherited their gook looks but Esmeralda had dark brown hair with auburn streaks in there and almond shaped brown eyes with a few specks of emerald green in there. She wasn't that pretty compared to her family but she wasn't ugly, she was just plain.

"So Harry, are you excited to go back to Hogwarts this year? What new subjects did you chose? Do you think we will share any classes together?" Seraphina babbled on and on, oblivious to the fact that Esmer and Harry were having an un-spoken staring contest. Esmer blinked because her eyes had stated to sting and almost groaned when she saw a creeping up on Harry's face.

"Darling why aren't you eating anything is there something wrong?" Mrs. Potter's eyes carefully skimmed over Esmer's empty plate and Esmer blushed. She had been so distracted by Harry that she had forgotten what people did in the dining room.

"No I was just distracted," explained Esmer trying hard to stop the flush that was undoubtedly creeping up on her face right now. She skimmed the table and looked around for the vegetarian options. Her only friends were animals so she had decided long ago that she would never eat them. She loaded her plate with some fluffy mashed potatoes, tomato soup, and a side of veggie pasta. The house-elves always made such yummy food. She happily started munching on some roasted veggies from the pasta and didn't see the Potters looking at her curiously but when she did she explained, "I'm vegetarian." They all nodded and got back to their own conversations.

"So have you done the Squib Diagnosis Test on Esmer she might just be a late-bloomer in accidental magi-," but before Mr. Potter could finish someone interrupted him.

"James, it's been thirteen years and not a splash of accidental magic has come out of her, seriously trust me she's not a late bloomer," Esmer's father interrupted his eyes darkening before flinging a glare in Esmer's direction. Esmer sank deeper in her chair and right before she lowered her eyes she saw Harry's puzzled expression seeing her interaction with her father. Then she suddenly got angry seeing the spark of pity in Harry's eyes. The one thing she hated more than anything was pity.

"Actually father I'm just good at controlling my magic but I can still do it, I'll show you," and without thinking Cassandra did a simple hand movement and suddenly the plate in front of her father started levitating.

Dead silence followed.

**I don't own anything except my own characters and this story is loosely based on Leannadrobisforever's Behind the Shadows She Lived which she has let me have. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

**_Disclaimer_** Given to Me by Leannadrobisforever, the idea was hers but she deleted the story and I asked for it so she gave it me

**Chapter 2 A New Beginnings**

Esmer sighed remembering that fateful night long ago. She had come a long way from then. After they had apologized to the Potters for her "bad behaviour" her parents had sent her up to her room. Esmer had been surprised because she had thought they would at least give her a Type 3 punishment but then she had heard them message Dumbledore for the infamous Magic Removal treatment. The treatment had recently been made by Dumbledore himself and was effective blackmail for getting little wizards kids to behave, but it was dangerous. Immediately Esmer had packed up a small bag which she put an enlargement charm to and fled out of the house.

After a week of hunger she had been lying on an old street when a man had come up to her. The man himself was strange looking, with a long pointed hat and wearing emerald green robes. It took a second for Esmer to figure out that the man was a wizard. Instantly she had braced herself to run but the man had told her he was Merlin and was looking for an apprentice in the future and he had picked her. She had laughed it off at first but the laughter took up a lot of her barely there energy and she had fainted. When she had woken up in a beautiful room she was sure she had died but after Merlin had given her ice cream (a Muggle treat he said he enjoyed) she had accepted his apprenticeship and had lived a good life of education, fun, and love. Merlin became a father figure and his wife Morgana a mother. She had what she had always wished for, a family. Until today her life had been going well.

"But Merlin do I have to, you know _she _will be there," Esmer tried again to change Merlin's decision to send her to Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore needs help whether he realizes it or not. That school is going to the dogs and I won't have the pure minds of children damaged when I can do something about it," Merlin firmly took her packed bag and went toward the train.

"But I love it here, you know your teaching isn't lacking, you have already taught me everything they teach here," Esmer tried again with a different argument. The one she had been saving for a last resort. If there was one thing Merlin hated most it was a waste of education.

Just as she predicted he faltered but after a second that fierceness overtook his eyes once again and he said, "I know it will be wasting time a little but trust me it's for the best, this way you will not have to learn like the others and you could spend more time with the Plan."

Esmer groaned. The Plan. The Plan that Merlin had made to solve everything. Except there was no Plan, basically she would just have to face the conspiracies as they came toward her and then stop them.

Then she finally gave up, for the first time since Merlin had told her she would be going to Hogwarts. The only reason she hadn't wanted to go was because of her sister. But catching her reflection in the window she realized Seraphina probably wouldn't even recognize her. Her brown hair had turned to the auburn side and her pale skin had a little more colour to it. She had grown taller and she was never slender to begin with but she was average sized. Her eyes also looked more green than brown. But that tentativeness in them was still there. She didn't think that would ever go away. She had even changed her name and now instead of Esmeralda McKinnon she was now Esmer Monte, she taken after Morgana's maiden name because Esmer Merlin would seem conspicuous.

She sighed and nodded to Merlin and allowed him to kiss her forehead. She had already said her goodbyes to Morgana. She took her bag and walked toward the nearest entrance to the train. After one last pleading look at Merlin she turned her back at her happy life and walked in to the hallway of new beginnings.

Esmer had a little trouble finding an empty compartment but she finally came across one that had only a bushy- haired girl sitting in it.

"Um excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," Esmer tried a weak smile at the girl which the girl returned.

"Sure and hi my name is Hermione, Which year are you in? I don't think I've seen you before," Hermione smiled widely as Esmer sat in the seat in front of her.

"My name is Esmer Monte, I'm in 6th year and I'm new," Esmer offered.

"Oh Which House are you in?"

"I'll find out there actually"

"Oh well it strange though Hogwarts doesn't get new students much"

"I was home schooled but um my parents wanted me to come here for my NEWT's," Esmer repeated the story that Merlin had told her to tell anyone who asked why she had come now, so late. And then off Hermione went on her OWL's. They traded comments until the door opened again.

"Oh that must be my friends, I'm sure you'll like them," Hermione looked at the door opening.

Esmer smiled at her before looking at the people how had entered.

One was a red-haired boy who had warm brown eyes. He was very tall and kind of lanky Esmer noted before switching her glance at the boy next to the red-haired boy.

A pair of startled emerald eyes met hers and she froze.

**I don't own anything except my own Characters. Thank You. My followers this chapter is dedicated to you, even though I don't have too many LOL.**


End file.
